A olhos vistos
by entlzab
Summary: Um almoço de verão que Hogwarts não vai esquecer. Oneshot. Slash. HPSS


Título: A olhos vistos  
Autor: Magalud  
Categoria: Slash  
Gênero: Flashfic, romance  
Classificação: PG-13  
Personagens ou Casais: SS/HP  
Resumo: Um almoço de verão que Hogwarts não vai esquecer.  
Spoilers /Timeline: Sem spoilers para Half-Blood Prince.  
Disclaimer: O mundo de Harry Potter, seus personagens e paisagens são de propriedade de J.K. Rowling, Warner Bros., suas editoras e afiliadas. Nenhum lucro foi auferido pela criação dessa história, nem qualquer tipo de má-fé intencionada de qualquer maneira contra a autora ou os atores e atrizes que tão maravilhosamente deram vida a esses intrigantes personagens.  
Data: 09/04/2006  
Alertas: A fic foi feita impromptu, posteriormente polida, numa madrugada, em pleno chat do msn, quando eu tentava dar idéias para Celly. Aí eu me empolguei.  
Tamanho: 485 palavras  
Agradecimentos: Ao povo que freqüenta as SSN – Saturday Slash Nights, no Messenger. Ivana, sempre alerta, se ofereceu para betar. Pick me, pick me! Não funciona com Dr. McDreamy, mas funciona comigo. J

A olhos vistos

Parecia ser mais uma refeição normal em um dia quente de verão. Um almoço como outro qualquer, em meio ao dia abafado, sem uma brisa sequer para aliviar a canícula.

De repente, todos começaram a sentir algo no ar. Havia uma coisa indefinível pairando sobre todos, mas definitivamente presente.

Demorou alguns minutos, mas, pouco a pouco, as pessoas começaram a identificar. Uns alunos cutucavam os vizinhos, que chamavam a atenção dos companheiros, que por sua vez repararam na mesa dos professores.

Harry Potter e o Prof. Severus Snape trocavam olhares, indiferentes ao que se passava. Havia um leve burburinho, mas em pouco tempo o Grande Salão parou. Ambos se encaravam sem desviar o olhar, algo muito profundo sendo comunicado além das palavras. A intensidade era tamanha que perturbou até os fantasmas de Hogwarts, normalmente alheios e preocupados apenas com suas próprias existências _post-mortem_...

Então os dois se levantaram de suas mesas. A passos lentos, o aluno de Gryffindor ignorou os apelos sussurrados de seus colegas e foi em direção à mesa dos professores, seus olhos jamais deixando os de Severus Snape. A mesa de Slytherin prendia a respiração coletivamente. Draco Malfoy mudava de cor. Estava verde, e parecia ser de inveja.

A mesa de Gryffindor trazia alguns ocupantes bem vermelhos. Ron Weasley teve que ser, literalmente, seguro por três colegas: Hermione Granger, Seamus Finnegan e Neville Longbottom. Ginny Weasley também estava ruborizada, com os olhos fixos na cena, enchendo-se de lágrimas. Impossível dizer se de raiva, tristeza ou inveja.

Severus circundou lentamente a mesa dos professores, os olhos verdes o hipnotizando. Nem a cabeça do gigante Hagrid o fez perder de vista o Menino-Que-Sobrevivera. Os movimentos melífluos do Mestre de Poções faziam várias alunas perderem os batimentos cardíacos. Alguns dos rapazes também não podiam alegar estar em melhor estado.

Era palpável que os professores acompanhavam a interação com alarme crescente. Os olhos de Minerva McGonagall pareciam prestes a pular de suas órbitas, e mesmo a normalmente aérea Sybill Trelawney pousara os talheres para se enrolar nos xales vaporosos, mesmo que o calor estivesse insuportável.

E a temperatura, obviamente, só tendia a subir.

Finalmente, os dois se encontraram, frente a frente, entre as mesas de Gryffindor e Hufflepuff. Bem em meio a todo o povo que os observava em suspense. A tensão no ar podia ser cortada com uma faca. Não se ouvia um pio no salão inteiro. Se uma mosca zunisse diferente, todos ouviriam.

- Professor.

- Potter.

- Dez pontos de Gryffindor.

- O que eu fiz?

- Está perturbando o almoço. Está sendo insolente, impertinente e inconveniente.

Era impressão ou os olhos verdes brilharam ainda mais?

- Então isso quer dizer... detenção?

- Precisamente. Oito horas. Se você se atrasar, não precisa se incomodar em querer voltar para a Torre de Gryffindor hoje, porque você vai passar a noite inteira nas masmorras.

- Não, senhor. Quero dizer, sim, senhor.

- Você tem relógio, Potter?

- Não, senhor.

- Excelente.

**The End**


End file.
